Lilywhite Potter
by Chase the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Lilywhite Potter and Seamus Finnegan have been best friends since they met in Diagon Alley in the summer before first year. Will Cornish Pixies be what takes their relationship one step further? Seamus FinneganXOC SFXOC. One-shot. Rated T for a slight make-out session.


**A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this oneshot except Lillywhite (I love that name) I also don't exactly own the name Lilywhite, I got it from the Cat Stevens song, "Lilywhite" which is an amazing song by the way. I hope you enjoy :)**

**-DADA 1****st**** class, 2****nd**** year-**

A young 2nd year girl with long, thick, wavy, dark brown hair and mossy green eyes flounced dramatically into her seat with a sigh as the teacher, Professor Lockhart, strutted to the front of the room. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, trying and failing to formulate a coherent sentence. Despite this, the boy with sandy hair, freckles, and crystalline blue eyes couldn't help but stare at her. The girl, Lilywhite Potter, sat between the boy Seamus and their other best friend, Dean Thomas, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and skin the color of warm cocoa. The trio had stacked their Lockhart books to create an alcove just for the three of them in the right hand corner of the back row. Lockhart called for attention and Lily rolled her eyes as he began to talk about himself…again! She was beginning to get tired of him so she admired the boy next to her. She liked…no, loved everything about him. The way his hair fell into his eyes no matter how many times he ruffled it or she pushed it back out of his face. The way his eyes shone with mirth at everything, laughing so easily. His adorable accent that confused his teachers and jumbled his speech. The way he blew up everything he touched. Lily had always enjoyed explosions, but now she loved them almost as much as the boy who produced them. Seamus also used his time to gaze lovingly at the girl next to him. He was almost sad that he wouldn't…couldn't tell her how he felt. That all went away, however, when he thought about her. How she bit her lip in concentration. How she tapped her fingers when she was nervous. How she always had one curly lock of hair that wouldn't stay behind her ear, not for lack of trying on her part. Her accent- American from time at boarding school on scholarship- saying British words and phrases. The way she talked to him, so easy and unflustered, in sharp contrast to his semi-coherent stammering that Lily couldn't help but find adorable. Suddenly, they both snapped back to attention as a paper fell in front of each of them. Lily was scared at first, she hadn't studied all summer, but she giggled when she saw the test:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

She flipped to the last of the three pages and read the last question:

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

She decided to answer the questions her own way. When they were done, Lily and Seamus compared answers, laughing silently. Lily's said:

Puce

To become supreme ruler of Saturn

Being able to smile so much

And other such answers up to:

54. February 31st and a micro-pig

Seamus had said:

Tickle-me-pink

To have the world's largest bonsai tree collection

Having the world's largest air guitar collection

Seamus had written all sorts of ridiculous answers and Lily was trying hard to hold in her laughter when she got to:

54. Friday 13th and a smaller set of dentures

They managed to re-switch papers just before Lockhart collected them. He looked through them and said: "Tut, tut-hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is Lilac. I say so in Year with a Yeti. And a few of you need to read Weekend with a Werewolf more carefully-I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples-though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky! He gave them a roguish wink. Lily, Seamus, and Dean were having trouble keeping their laughter silent as he went on. Eventually he stopped talking about himself- not soon enough in Lily's opinion. "And now for business…" He lifted a cage with a cover over it onto his desk, "I ask you all to take caution," Lily, Dean, and Seamus stopped laughing and watched the cage intently. "I ask you all not to scream!" He ripped the cover off the cage. "Yes!" He cried, "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!" Seamus couldn't help himself but laugh out loud while Lily ducked into his shoulder to hide her laughter. Lockhart heard Seamus laugh and looked over, "Yes?" He smiled at Seamus. "Well, they're not- they're not very- dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked. "Don't be so sure!" Said Lockhart, wagging a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" He suddenly seemed to notice Lily. All anyone could see of her was her face (a brilliant shade of scarlet), her shoulders shaking, and what sounded like choking sobs. Seamus had to conceal his grin as he felt Lily smile against his chest (Lily had to admit, the guy had abs). Lockhart pointed at Lily, "What's wrong with her?" Seamus could see that Lily was in no state to reply, so he thought fast, "She had a bad experience with Cornish Pixies once, she's terrified of them." Lockhart accepted it, but still looked concerned. "She looks like she's about to pass out. Seamus, take her to the hospital wing." Seamus gladly wrapped her small frame into his strong arms protectively and walked her out of the class room, down the halls, and into the boys' dormitories. Lily was used to being in the dorm shared by her brother, Neville, Ron, Dean, and Seamus as she often came in there when she had nightmares or couldn't sleep. As soon as they were safe in the dorm- DADA being the last class of the day- they collapsed into breathless laughter, leaning against the wall for support. As soon as their laughter died down, they both became painfully aware of how close they were; Seamus's arms around Lily's waste, her hands on his chest. They both leaned forward and their lips met. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, but they were both still sure it would be the best kiss they would ever have. They felt explosions to rival those created by Seamus's wand. They pulled away, gasping for oxygen. "Lily, I've wanted to do that since the moment I met you." Seamus said at the same time as Lily said "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for." They both blushed and giggled. Lily brushed Seamus's hair away from his eyes and looked up at him through her lashes. He suddenly used his hold on her slim waist to pull her towards him in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her tenderly, their lips moving in sync. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her lips and granted his wish. He pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her over to his bed and placed her down gently, one arm holding himself up while the other was tangled in her thick hair. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, and they broke the kiss to remove the garment. She let her hands roam over his chest and stomach. He slowly kissed down her jaw and onto her neck licking and nipping until he got to her pulse point which he sucked. She moaned and he swallowed it with another passionate kiss. She flipped them over with muscles well hidden by her small stature. She kissed down his chest and then brought her face back up to his. Their kiss was interrupted, however, when the door burst open. The small chattering group in the doorway fell silent. Seamus wrapped his arms protectively around Lily, and she buried her burning face into his chest. When she peeked out, she saw each of the three boys held a different expression on their face. Dean looked smug, like he knew all along (which he probably did), Neville looked like he was about to feint, and Harry's expression was unreadable. Dean was the first to move. He put his books down, patted Seamus on the back, said "nice one, mate!" and left for the common room. Neville left close behind him. Harry stood silent before breaking into a grin, "Finally!" he exclaimed, and then he got serious, "if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hex you into the middle of next week." He pointed at Seamus who nodded weakly. Harry then left, winking at Seamus and shutting the door behind him. Seamus grabbed Lily's chin gently and forced her to look at him. He kissed her nose and she giggled. He then took her dainty hands into his much larger ones, "Lilywhite Potter, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" Lily kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, but full of passion and love, and Seamus couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Lily pulled back, resting her forehead against his she muttered "I swear if you ask if that's a yes, it'll be a no." He just chuckled and brought her face up for another mind-blowing kiss.


End file.
